


Yol Dovah Kriid Ahrk Dovahkiin

by UrLordBeat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragonborn in Earthland, Gen, My First Fanfic, No planned pairings, Phantom Lord Arc, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, dragons are aggressive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLordBeat/pseuds/UrLordBeat
Summary: After the defeat of Alduin, the Dragonborn was transported to Earthland instead of Nirn by mistake. Now he has to find a way back home, but not without the help of your favorite guild, Fairy Tail! How many friends will he make, how many enemies? Only time will tell! However, it may not be as easy as it seems, as Fairy tail has bigger issues, such as Phantom Lord's attacks.Cross posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, Author's Note: This will be a crossover between Skyrim and Fairy Tail. I noticed there were very few not-dead Fanfictions of this out there, so I decided to give it a shot myself. Basically what happens is that after Alduin is defeated, the Dragonborn is sent to Earthland instead of Nirn by mistake, and needs a way home. He enlists Fairy Tail's help and joins the guild. But they have bigger issues, as Phantom Lord has started it's attack on our favorite guild.  
> This is my first time writing a fan fic and publishing it, please be nice :) Cross posted on ff.net. Enjoy!

_ “Zu’u unslaad! Zu’u nis oblaan!”  _ Alduin cried, breathing his final breaths as his body decayed and his soul withered. 

Alduin was no more. 

Our hero, the Dovahkiin, Folkvar Fenrik breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Despite his burns and scratches from fighting the mighty beast, he felt like he could continue on for much longer. It must be adrenaline, still pumping through his system, or perhaps it had to do with being in Sovngarde. 

“This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare.” Tsun spoke as he approached the Dragonborn.

Folkvar wiped sweat from his brow while brushing his long blond hair out of his face, turning to Tsun.

“They will sing of this battle in Shor’s hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting. When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back.” Tsun continued.

Folkvar took a deep breath, glancing over the Nord Heroes before nodding. “I’m ready. I hope the next time I come here it will be under much less grim circumstances.”

The three Nord Heroes nodded in agreement, bidding the Dragonborn farewell as Tsun responded. “Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need.” 

The words were instantly fed into Folkvar’s mind,  _ Hun Kaal Zoor.  _ But it was quickly interrupted by the three Heroes chanting, “All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise!”

Before Folkvar had a chance to tell them to stop, that he really didn’t need the praise or attention, Tsun Shouted at him, staggering him, and his vision quickly went white.

 

When he came to after, was it days? Hours? Seconds? Folkvar found himself in a forest. This wasn’t Skyrim, he noted immediately. It was much too warm for that. Folkvar stood back up, dusting himself off. Might as well take a look around, right? Maybe he’ll figure out where in Tamriel he is. It wasn’t long before he found a town with architecture he’d never seen the likes of. After a bit of asking around, and several strange looks cast his way, Folkvar came to a devastating conclusion. 

He was not in Tamriel, nor Nirn. He was in a completely different world.

Folkvar took the news rather well, all things considering. Having traveled to Apocrypha and Sovngarde probably helped with not freaking out. He just needed to find some way or someone to send him back, simple, right? He starting asking around again, trying to find out if there was a mage’s college like in WInterhold. The information he got was something along those lines. He found out that there are several guilds across this land for Wizards alone, and they would take jobs that needed to be done. Similar to the Companion’s Guild, then.

He asked where the nearest one was, and learned it was called Fairy Tail, right in town. But when he mentioned it to anyone, he got even stranger looks. Was that… Pity? What had happened to make people act this way? Folkvar got his answer soon enough, when he came across the Guild Hall. It was trashed, metal poles sticking out of it. Still, it looked like they were still operational, as it had a basement it seems.

Folkvar entered, he figured he would just walk in, find the leader of the guild and ask for help that way. But, of course he didn’t expect it to be easy. It was obvious the guild was having trouble with whoever trashed their Guild Hall. Perhaps he could help them in exchange for their help. Folkvar walked down the stairs to the basement, getting a few looks as he over heard a few of them speaking with a short old man. Then, the pink haired one punched a crate, splintering the wood and creating a hole.

“Ain’t gonna happen, Gramps! We can’t just let them trash our place and get away with it!”

“I’m not talking about this any longer. We’ll handle job requests down here until the upstairs is repaired.” The old man responded calmly, despite being drunk.

“We shouldn’t be worrying about jobs right now --!”

“Natsu! That’s enough out of you! Besides, we have a guest!” The old man turned to look at Folkvar.

All eyes were now on him. Only now did Folkvar realize how out of place he looked. Full Dragonbone armor, Dragonbone sword and bow, not to mention he was tall and had a large build. Typical for a Nord warrior, but obviously not the people of this Fairy Tail Guild. The pink haired boy, now that he noticed him, was giving him a strange look, as if he was suspicious of him. 

“I, uh, have a job request for this guild.” Folkvar responded, uneasy with all the eyes on him.

“People don’t usually come directly to us for job requests, normally they go through the Council.” The old man responded, raising an eyebrow.

“My apologies, I’m not from here, and I didn’t know. But I could really use your help. I don’t have much on me, but I’d be willing to help you in return. It seems your guild has had trouble with another.”

The old man looked at the others around the guild, then nodded and looked back at Folkvar. “What do you need help with? From your appearance it looks as though you could take care of things yourself.”

Folkvar paused, then gave him a sheepish look. “Well, normally I would take care of things myself, but this is a bit out of my league. Is there a place a little more… private, that we could discuss this?” He didn’t like all the eyes and attention on him, it made him uncomfortable.

“Of course, right this way.” And with that, the old man that Folkvar assumed was the guild master led him to what looked like an archives room.

They sat at a long table that had a few books and scrolls laying across it. The old man looked at Folkvar expectantly. The Nord took a deep breath, about to explain things.

“I think an introduction is in order first. My name is Folkvar Fenrik.” He introduced himself.

The guild master nodded. “Makarov. Now, what is so important that someone like you needs help?”

“I need a way home. You see, through some… unforeseen events, I found myself here, instead of my home, which I believe is on another world. You call this land Earthland, do you not? I call my world Nirn. I come from the province of Skyrim, on the continent of Tamriel.” 

Makarov took on a look of contemplation. He thought for a good long moment, making Folkvar wonder if he believed him.

“Alright. I’ll admit, I haven’t heard of such places before, but I believe you. I’ll do what I can to help you back home. But as you already pointed out, Fairy Tail is in a bit of a pickle right now. Why don’t you join our guild in the meantime? By taking jobs, you might find a lead to bring you home. Are you a Wizard?”

Folkvar shook his head at the second question. “I wouldn’t consider myself fully a wizard, but I do know some magic. I wouldn’t mind joining this guild, though. If you’ll have me.”

Makarov smiled and patted the Nord on the shoulder. “Welcome to Fairy Tail, then, Folkvar! Here we are like family, so I expect you to treat us like such!”

Folkvar smiled back, and nodded. A family, it sounded nice. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

After they gave the Nord a guildmark, navy blue on his left shoulder, they re-entered the basement. Makarov gave everyone a big smile, and yelled, “Everyone, welcome our newest member, Folkvar Fenrik!”

The guild erupted into cheers of welcome, although their hurt spirit from the attack on their guild hall dulled it somewhat. Folkvar looked around, taking everything in. This would be his new family, until he found a way home.


	2. Of Dragons and Their Slayers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to zack32 for discussing this story with me and helping me with ideas. This chapter wouldn’t have been nearly as smooth without their help. Heck, thanks to them for helping me with things further down the line, as well. I really appreciate it!  
> Also, in response to a review, I will not be including the Thunderchild mod in this. Folkvar will already be pretty powerful with the shouts from vanilla Skyrim, not to mention Thunderchild contains way too many shouts to include. If I did include it it would make Folkvar way too powerful way too early. I want him to be able to grow with the characters. He might learn a new not-vanilla shout while in Earthland, but that’s a hesitant maybe and it would have to be something that isn’t too op.  
>  Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story so far. It really inspires me to write more. In fact, I started writing this chapter the day after the first one was released. Make sure to tell me what you want to see, and I’ll do my best to see if I can add it. Feel free to PM me, as well if you want to talk about this story!  
>  Also sorry if any of the characters are OOC, that was not my intention and I find it hard to write characters that I may not know very well or can’t get inside their heads. This chapter was originally meant to be longer, too, but it's almost double the length of the previous chapter and I've been writing this all day, so I think I'll call it good.  
> EDIT: This chapter has been rewritten, so I suggest rereading it. It feel it came out a lot better than the previous version, and the characters aren’t as ooc as before. Enjoy!

Despite the wounded spirit of the guild, Fairy Tail welcomed Folkvar quickly and warmly. He found himself soon surrounded by the colorful guild members, all talking over each other to greet him. He could pick out a few different comments from the various members. 

“Oh yeah! Now this is a real man! Just look at him!” A tall white haired man exclaimed.

“He’s only a real man if he can hold his liquor.” A brunette woman countered, right before she picked up a whole barrel of what he assumed to be alcohol and started drinking from it. That was a bit surprising, but Folkvar attributed to the fact he was in a completely new world.

“Actually, I  _ am  _ thirsty. I could go for a few drinks.” Folkvar replied with a smile.

“That’s what I like to hear! Come on over and we’ll get you some!”

Folkvar soon found himself sitting at a table with the woman, learning her name was Cana and the white haired man Elfman. Odd name, considering he wasn’t an Elf, but Folkvar wasn’t one to judge. Folkvar was about one tankard in when he was approached by more members of the guild, two girls, a blue haired one and a blonde.

“Hi, there! I’m Levy and this is my friend, Lucy! It’s great to meet you! I was wondering, where are you from. If you don’t mind me asking that is. You just have a very interesting accent is all!” The blue haired girl, Levy, greeted.

“I was wondering what type of magic you use, is it Requip like Erza’s?” The blonde, Lucy, added in.

Folkvar didn’t know what this Requip magic was, but considering Makarov took the information that we was not of this world pretty well, he didn’t see why he couldn’t tell the others his situation.  
“I come from Skyrim, on the continent of Tamriel. It is located on Nirn.” He replied.

“I’ve never heard those places before, are you saying you’re from another world?” Levy clarified.

“Wait, you’re an alien?!” A little blue cat came flying over, the pink haired boy from before, Natsu he thought he was called, following him with an armored redhead in tow.

That was a bit surprising, to see a talking, flying blue cat. Again, he reminded himself this was a different world. He just had to roll with it.

“Well, I suppose you could say that. Although, to me, you are all the aliens.” Folkvar smiled, taking another sip of his ale. 

“Ack, you make my head hurt…” The little cat held his head, as if he were in actual pain. Folkvar only chuckled a little at the reaction. 

“How did you get here if you’re from another world? Did you use magic or something?” A boy with dark blue almost black hair commented. He was also in the process of taking off his shirt.  
“Gray, your clothes.” One of the other guild members chastised him. 

Folkvar debated on telling them the whole story or not. It was a long and complicated one, and he ultimately decided he’d avoid telling all of it for the sake of saving time and headache. “In a way, it was magic that sent me here. Although, it wasn’t on purpose. I think there must have been a mix up somewhere along the line that sent me here instead of my intended destination.”

They all seemed satisfied with that answer, good. Folkvar didn’t feel like explaining a whole lot.

“So, if you’re from another world, that must mean you’ve got some pretty cool magic, right? Can you show us?” Lucy asked, sitting down next to Folkvar at the table.

“Actually, in my world, I’m not much of a wizard. I prefer my sword to spells. But I suppose I could show you what I know, some other time.” Folkvar replied with a shrug. He just wanted to relax and drink his ale, and try to figure out more about this world and maybe get a way home. Lucy seemed a bit disappointed in not being able to see Folkvar’s magic, but didn’t push it. He’d share in his own time. The armored redhead then stepped forward.

“Speaking of swords, I’d like to know what yours is made out of, your armor as well. It’s very unique, and looks very sharp.”

Folkvar nodded in response. “Aye, it is. They’re made from dragon bones.”

That caught Natsu’s attention. “Did you say dragon bones? How did you get dragon bones?”

“By slaying dragons, of course. Where else?” Folkvar shrugged, not seeing what his issue was.

“So, you’re a Dragonslayer, then? I thought Natsu was the only one!” Lucy was surprised, wasn’t Dragonslayer magic supposed to be rare? Natsu, however, was not pleased.

“How could you just kill a dragon?!”

Folkvar raised an eyebrow, what was this kid’s issue? “Easier said than done, but hit it enough times with a sword and they’ll die. It was either kill or be killed. Besides, their bones make great weapons and armor. ”

“Did you even talk to them?! It could’ve been a big misunderstanding and you killed them!” Natsu was getting fired up, putting Folkvar slightly on edge. This world’s magic was strange and definitely powerful, he should be careful.

“Aye, we did talk, and I nearly died for it. It doesn’t seem like you’re aware of this, but a debate with a dragon is deadly. There’s only one dragon that wanted to talk to me peacefully.”

“Yeah, I bet you killed them, too!”

“Natsu, don’t be rude!” Lucy chastised, trying in vain to get him to calm down.

Folkvar shook his head. “No, I did not. Lucy said you were a dragon slayer, yes? You know surprisingly little about dragons for claiming to be one. Makes me doubt whether you really are one or not.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Natsu’s flaming fist came straight for Folkvar’s face. 

_ “Feim!”  _ Folkvar quickly shouted to become ethereal. Natsu’s fist went right through him and into the table, breaking it easily. Choruses of “Woah!” and “Natsu!” and “How’d he do that?!” echoed around Folkvar. Natsu was grabbed by the redhead, who looked about ready to beat him. 

“Natsu, we don’t attack new guild members. Besides, I’m sure he has a very good reason to kill dragons. Why don’t you calm down and actually talk like adults.” It was not a suggestion. 

The effects of Become Ethereal quickly wore off, Folkvar only used one word, after all. Begrudgingly, Natsu crossed his arms and looked at Folkvar, waiting for an explanation. 

“You better have a good reason for killing dragons.”

“I’d say survival is a good enough reason, but I’ll guess that isn’t good enough for you. I take it dragons are different in this world than it is in mine. You see, in my world dragons are immortal. The only way to permanently kill a dragon is for the Dragonborn to do it, and absorb their soul. I’m Dragonborn, so it’s up to me to protect the world from the return of the dragons.”

“But dragons aren’t evil! There’s no reason to kill them!” Natsu yelled.

“Natsu, don’t forget the history lessons you were given when we were kids. Not all dragons were friendly towards humans.” Erza reminded sternly.

Folkvar heaved a sigh. “I suppose your history with dragons is different than mine.  Several Eras ago, dragons enslaved the people of Tamriel. At first the races of man were okay with it, but as time progressed things changed, and man was treated cruelly. When ever man tried to retaliate, they were just Shouted down with the dragon’s  _ Thu’um.  _ Eventually, a dragon took pity on man and taught the Nords the Way of the Voice, allowing them to combat the dragons with their own magic.”

Lucy gave Folkvar a confused look. “Sorry to interrupt, but what? What’s a  _ Thu’um? _ And what do you mean ‘Shouted them down?’”

Folkvar turned to Lucy. “Dragons speak in a different language, called  _ Dovahzul. _ With it, they have the power to use their voice as magic. They can literally Shout someone to death. A fight between dragons is really a deadly verbal debate.”

“Wow, scary! And you said a dragon taught humans to do this, too? Is that how you turned all ghostly and intangible?” Lucy responded.

“Aye, I used the  _ Thu’um. _ The first word of Become Ethereal.” Folkvar responded.

“Wow, can you teach me to do that? Igneel taught me to read and write but he never taught me the dragon language!” Natsu grinned, thinking of the possibilities. So far he’d only seen how to become intangible, but if it was as strong as Folkvar claimed, imagine what he could do!  
“No. It takes years to master even a single word. And even then, that’s after continuous study and dedication.” With those words, Natsu’s fantasy of being an even more powerful Dragonslayer was shattered.  
“What? But you’re pretty young! And you know tons of words, right?”

“Aye, but that’s because I’m  _ Dovahkiin,  _ or Dragonborn, in the common tongue.”

“Dragonborn? What does that mean?” Lucy inquired, and several of the other watching guild members looked like they were wondering the same thing.

Folkvar sighed, apparently he would have to explain everything to them like they were children. “A Dragonborn is a rare individual who has the blood and soul of a dragon, and a mortal body. Only the Dragonborn can learn Shouts instantly, as their soul has inherit knowledge on the Dragon Language. Our  _ Thu’um _ is more powerful as well. Does that clear things up? I feel like I’ve been talking all day.” 

“Does that mean one of your biological parents was a dragon? How does that work?”

“Does that mean he eats human flesh?!”

“What if he tries to eat one of us?!”  
“I don’t want to be eaten!”

Folkvar was getting a migraine from all the commotion of the guild’s clamoring questions and worries. So much for drinking in peace. 

“ _ Quiet! _ ” Folkvar shouted in frustration, the force of his voice causing the building to shake. It served well in getting everyone’s attention.

“No, I do not eat human flesh. That’s disgusting. No, I will not eat one of you. As for my parents, no, one of them was not a dragon. Not to my knowledge, at least.” Folkvar pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the forming migraine and restrain his frustration. “Are you done? I’d like to get back to drinking.”

“Actually, I have another question. That dragon you didn’t kill, why didn’t you kill them?” the armored woman, Erza, he’d later find out her name, stepped forward and asked.

Folkvar sighed. More talking, great. “There’s actually three dragons I met and haven’t killed. Odahviing, Durnehviir, and Paarthurnax. As for why I didn’t kill them, there’s separate reasons for each. For Odahviing, it’s a little bit complicated and I don’t want to go into it. Durnehviir, I bested in combat and he pledged his allegiance to me. Paarthurnax, now, some people wanted me to kill him. I chose not to because he is my mentor, and taught me the Way of the Voice.”

“So, kinda like Natsu and Igneel.” Lucy mused out loud.

“Natsu’s mentor was a dragon?” Folkvar questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“He wasn’t just my mentor, he was my adopted father.” Natsu responded with a grin.

“Ah, I see. That explains a lot, actually.” Folkvar nodded, suddenly understanding. “So, are all of your questions answered? I’d like to get back to drinking my ale.”

The guild members seemed to be satisfied enough with the information they got, and allowed him to drink in relative peace. Even Natsu, while still upset that one would kill dragons, he understood a bit better Folkvar’s reasoning. His world must be pretty tough, if dragons are all around and trying to kill people.

 

**_Later that night…_ **

 

Folkvar found himself in Lucy’s apartment with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy. Apparently, it had been decided he would stay with them for the time being, at least until he found a place of his own to stay. The part he found odd, however, was that Lucy wasn’t home. But it wasn’t long before she arrived.

“Very nice place you have.” 

“Welcome home!” And other sounds of greeting came from the group as Lucy walked in the door. She immediately threw her suitcase at Natsu’s face.

“Why are you here?!”

It was Erza who responded. “Since the guild’s been attacked, we can assume there are Phantom Lord members in town.”

“They probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now.” Gray added.

“Where we live?!” Lucy looked like she was about to freak out.

Gray simply continued. “Mira said it’d be safer if we holed up together. You know, strength in numbers.”

“That, and I don’t really have anywhere to stay, I literally showed up here today.” Folkvar chimed in from where he had his armor taken off and placed on the floor so he could clean it. It was times like these he was grateful he always carried an extra set of clothes, separate from his armor.

“I guess you’re right.” Lucy sighed. 

“That’s why everybody in Fairy Tail’s having a slumber party tonight!” Happy chimed in eagerly.

“You are an attractive teenage girl after all. I wasn’t entirely comfortable with you just being here alone with three boys.I felt I could only relax if I stayed here as well.” Erza commented. But it caused Natsu to retort. 

“It’s not time to relax!”

The others decided to ignore his irritation for now. “So it was already decided these three would stay with me? Why’d they have to come to my place?” Lucy complained.

“Well, my house back in Skyrim would have been big enough to easily house all of us, but considering it’s a bit far and I don’t know how to get there…” Folkvar sarcastically responded with a smirk. 

Meanwhile, Happy and Plue had started getting into Lucy’s things, gaining Natsu and Erza’s attention. Lucy yelled at them, vaguely threatening them to stop.   
“I need to get some shut-eye, so can you try and keep it down?” Gray muttered from where he was laying on Lucy’s bed.

“You’re taking this make-yourself-at-home thing a little too far…” Lucy whined.

“We have a serious problem here.” Suddenly, Erza turned towards the three men of the room. “You boys’ hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat.”

Folkvar simply shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind a bath. Talos knows I need one after fighting dragons.”

Natsu and Gray, however, weren’t as keen on bathing. 

“I don’t wanna take a bath right now.”

“But I already got into bed.”

Erza then grabbed the both of them by the shoulder. “Come on, boys. Do we have to take a bath together like when we were kids?”

Lucy was shocked. “What kind of relationship do you guys have?!”

“They’re the strongest team!” Happy cheered.

“More like the strangest team!”

Folkvar chuckled and shook his head. These wizards were a strange bunch, but it was kind of endearing. Definitely a safer kind of weird than the kind of mages found back in Skyrim.


	3. Phantom Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to Zack32 for being my new (un)official beta reader! I originally had a lot planned for this chapter, trying to find a stopping point that flowed well was difficult. The length of this chapter is a bit longer than the last at 2974 words.

“Okay, Natsu, you’re up. I’m all done with my bath.” Lucy announced, now in sleepwear as she stepped out of the bathroom. Natsu didn’t respond, having fallen asleep with his head on the table while Happy chewed noisily on a fish. At the lack of response she turned to Gray. “Wanna take his spot, Gray?”

Gray wasn’t paying attention, sitting at Lucy’s desk and reading from a stack of papers he found there. “Hmm.” Was his non-committed reply.

“You should, it was so relaxing.” Erza encouraged from where she was sitting on Lucy’s bed, still only in a towel.

“Aye, be grateful for warm running water when you have it. Not everyone has such luxuries.” Folkvar added from where he was still sitting on the floor and finishing up cleaning his weapons and armor. He had already taken a bath, his now clean hair a lighter shade of gold than it was before. It was apparently a long time since he had a good bath.

“Geez, I’m glad you’re all feeling so comfortable here.” Lucy sarcastically drawled from where she stood in the doorway.

“I suppose I should get dressed.” Erza stood up, then a bright light covered her form. When the light faded away, she was now in pajamas. “Is this a bit more appropriate?”

Lucy gawked at Erza, “Is that really how you change your clothes?!”

Folkvar was surprised as well. This was magic that he’d never seen before, and seemed very useful. “What magic did you just use?” He asked, putting down a gauntlet he had been wiping free of dragon blood and dirt.

Erza smiled and turned to Folkvar. “It’s called Requip. I store my armor in a pocket dimension then summon it when I need it. It’s very handy.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I could learn such a spell…” Folkvar mused out loud, scratching his chin.

“Perhaps I could teach you sometime. You look like you could put it to good use.” Erza replied with a small smile.

“I may take you up on that. Would definitely be better than taking off and putting on armor the slow way.” Folkvar agreed.

Lucy came over to the table and sat down at it. “Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?” She asked of Erza.

“I’m afraid not. We have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past, but never anything on this sort of magnitude before.” Erza scowled.

“If gramps wasn’t so scared of them, we could wipe out those punks once and for all.” Natsu suddenly spoke up, his head still resting on the table.

“Since when are you awake?” Lucy commented.

“Come on, you know Master isn’t afraid of them, Natsu. You seem to be forgetting, he’s one of the Ten Wizard Saints.” Gray finally looked up from the stack of papers he’s been reading.

“I never gave you permission to read that!” Lucy squealed, quickly pulling it from his grasp.

“You can’t snatch it out of my hands without at least telling me what happens next.” Gray complained.

Lucy was quick to counter. “Yes, I can. I promised Levy she’d be the first to read it. So you’re just gonna have to wait.”

Erza held out her hand for the stack of papers expectantly. 

“You’re not getting it, either!” Lucy balked.

“So, what’s with these Ten Wizard Saints?” Folkvar asked, trying to put the subject back on track. He would need all the information he could get if he was to get back to Skyrim. 

Erza was the one to answer. “It’s an honor bestowed upon by the Magic Council. An extremely coveted title shared by the ten most powerful wizards on the continent.”

Lucy gasped, “Really?”

“Phantom Lord’s Master, Jose, is one of them, too.” Happy added in.

Then suddenly, Natsu was on his feet and slammed his hand into the table. “He  _ is  _ afraid! He’s scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!”

Gray was quick to counter. “That is  _ not  _ true and you know it. It’s just like Master and Mira said before. The consequences of us going to war with Phantom are nowhere near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here.” 

Folkvar looked up from where he had continued his cleaning. This was getting interesting. “Are they that strong?” He asked. A part of him hoped they went to war with these thugs, the prospect of a good fight thrilled him.

“They ain’t got nothing on us. We could take those clowns.” Natsu replied with a confident smirk.

Erza stood from where she had been sitting on Lucy’s bed. “No, if we were to engage them in battle, neither guild would survive. Their strength equals ours. Phantom’s Master, Jose, is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Which means he’s on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S Class known as the Element Four. However, their biggest threat may be ‘Black Steel’ Gajeel. I believe that he’s most likely the one behind the guild hall’s destruction. He’s known as the Iron Dragonslayer.”

Lucy had a look of grim shock planted firmly on her face. “He’s a Dragon Slayer, too?! Just how many of them are there?!” Natsu scoffed at that. “So, if he’s the Iron Dragon Slayer, does that mean he eats iron?”

Lucy’s question went unanswered. Instead, Happy changed the subject slightly. “Hey, Folkvar’s also a Dragon Slayer, isn’t he? What does he eat?” Everyone’s attention turned to the blue cat and the Nord.

“Food, like everyone else.” Folkvar responded flatly. 

“No, Dragon Slayers are supposed to be able to eat their element to regain strength. Natsu’s a Fire Dragon Slayer, so he can eat fire!”

Folkvar hummed in thought. “I suppose the closest thing to what you’re talking about would be the souls of dragons. After I kill a dragon, I absorb its soul. In a way that gives me more strength.”

“Souls?! That’s scary!” Happy exclaimed, backing away from Folkvar.

“Don’t worry, I can only do that with dragon souls. You’re safe.” Folkvar rolled his eyes. 

 

**_The Next Day, Magnolia Southgate Park_ **

There was a crowd of onlookers gathered around a large tree in the park, all with horrified expressions on their faces. Something had happened, and it had to do with the Fairy Tail guild. Folkvar had stuck with Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy, following them as Erza parted through the crowd to try and get to the center of the commotion.

“Excuse us. We’re from their guild. Please let us through.” Erza’s tone didn’t leave room for argument. 

When they got to the center, right at the giant tree, they all gasped in shock. Hung up by their arms to the tree was Levy, Jet, and Droy. On Levy’s stomach was the Phantom Lord guild’s emblem in black paint. Folkvar seethed with rage, who could do such a thing? Obviously they wanted to send a message, but to do so to innocent people… That was horrendous in his mind. Levy had been nothing but kind and welcoming to him, even after he revealed his alien origin and Dragonborn nature, which didn’t settle too smoothly with everyone. She was one of the few who saw him as a human primarily. 

Folkvar’s soul started whispering violently,  _ “ _ **_Nahkriin_ ** _! Claim vengeance on the ones who did this to your friends! Show them your wrath,  _ **_Dovahkiin_ ** _!”  _

He did his best to push down the words that had appeared in his head. Going into a rage now would not be beneficial to anyone. 

_ “Remember Paarthurnax’s teachings. Only use the Voice in times of True Need.”  _ He had to remind himself. Folkvar wasn’t the only one that was angry, however. It looked like Natsu was about to burst into flames.

“Phantom Lord did this!” He growled with barely contained anger.

It wasn’t much longer before Makarov approached silently. “Master…” Erza breathed, still in devastated shock.

“I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble. But I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!” Makarov’s grip on his staff tightened, snapping it into pieces. A glowing aura appeared around him, giving him a menacing look. “We have no choice but to go to war!”

It looked like Folkvar was getting his wish of fighting Phantom Lord. He was ready for a good fight. However, he hoped this wouldn’t destroy his new guild, his new family. He wouldn’t let that happen, not if he could help it.

 

**_Oak Town, Branch of the Phantom Lord Guild_ **

The near entirety of the Fairy Tail guild approached the massive branch of Phantom Lord. Natsu and Folkvar were at the front, and as soon as they made it to the doors Folkvar stepped forward and took a large breath. 

_ “Fus!”  _ The word exploded from Folkvar’s mouth, a powerful shockwave blasting down the doors and sending Phantom Lord’s guild members flying. The rest of Fairy Tail began to enter, ready for a fight. 

“Fairy Tail has come calling!!” Makarov shouted, eliciting war cries amongst his guild. 

Natsu jumped into the fray, flaming fists flying. “Alright, who wants to play with fire?!” He challenged. 

The guild hall soon became destructive chaos. Magic was being cast everywhere, but something odd Folkvar noted was that there was very little death. In fact, it looked like they were only knocking each other out. He didn’t know the laws of this world, perhaps this was one of them? To be on the safe side, he simply dealt blows that would quickly knock out his opponents. He mostly just attacked with his sword, after all, Paarthurnax taught him to only use the Voice when in True Need. Folkvar methodically struck down his opponents, strategically cutting tendons or slamming the pommel of his Dragonbone sword into the heads of the Phantom Lord members.

It wasn’t long before he found himself surrounded, however.

“Look at this guy! Looks like Fairy Tail brought a newbie!”

“Didn’t anyone tell you, Fairy Tail is just a bunch of weaklings?!”

Folkvar smirked at the taunts laid before him. Too easy.  _ “Yol!”  _ An inferno sprang forth from his mouth, setting his enemies ablaze. Natsu was quick to arrive on the scene, slurping up the fire. 

“Oh yeah, now I’ve got a fire in my belly!”

There were several fearful murmurs and whimpers coming from the Phantom Lord guild. 

“That can’t be good!”

“No way, that guy just breathed fire and the other ate it!”

“You don’t think that they’re one of  _ those  _ do you?!”

Natsu grinned ferally before exclaiming, “I’m gonna blow you away! Roar of the Fire Dragon!” 

Folkvar was surprised to see Natsu breathe such an intense flame like he could, and without training in the Way of the Voice. This Dragon Slayer magic of this world was definitely interesting, and devastating. However, something suddenly felt off. Just, not right. This was too easy. Then cackling could be heard, drawing His attention upwards where a man with a ton of piercings jumped down from the rafters.

“It’s the Iron Dragon Slayer. Black Steel Gajeel.” He could hear Erza say from not to far away.

So this was the one who hurt Levy. Folkvar’s anger resurfaced. He was going to teach him a lesson. Before he could make a move, though, someone else beat him to attacking Gajeel.

“You attacked Levy!” He was quickly taken down with one iron-fisted punch from Gajeel, the metal extending and pushing him away with great force, even taking out some of Gajeel’s own guild members in the process. Everyone was shocked. Gajeel laughed as his arm went back to normal. 

“Show me what you got. Unless you scum are too scared to face the great Iron Dragon Slayer.” He challenged.

Elfman was the first to accept the challenge. He did well, blocking Gajeel’s attacks with his Take Over magic. But he was soon kicked away and used by Natsu as a platform to jump off of and charge Gajeel, sending him flying. Folkvar wanted to join in, but something told him not to. This was a fight between Dragon Slayers, no, between  _ dragons _ . His honor dictated he let this play out, after all, Natsu had been in Fairy Tail longer. He had more of a right to get revenge on Gajeel.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Fairy Tail’s Dragon Slayer.” Natsu growled, fists on fire. “Elfman, leave this guy to me.”

Elfman stood, complaining. “Aw, come on. First you use me as a springboard, and now you want to steal my man-to-man fight?”

They were interrupted by Gajeel sending another metallic punch at Natsu. “Iron Dragon Club!”

Natsu caught the attack, grunting and skidding back several feet from the force. Waves of heat radiated off him, warming up the metal quickly. 

“You destroyed our guildhall… And you attacked Levy and her team.” His hands ignited once more, using his strength to throw Gajeel. “I’ll make you pay!!”

Gajeel flipped in the air, using one of the rafters to push off of and launch himself at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer blocked Gajeel’s punch, and returned it with a flaming fist of his own. Gajeel was once again thrown back, skidding across the ground and crashing into a wall.

“Whoo, the kid’s fired up now!” One of Fairy Tail’s members commented.

“Yeah, I’d hate to be that other guy.” Another added. 

“Alright, fine, you’re manlier than I thought. I’ll let you have this one but you gotta promise me that you’re gonna--” Elfman begrudgingly admitted, but was cut off by Natsu who grinned at him.

“You bet! I’ll beat him to a pulp!”

Folkvar grinned at the exchange, for people who called themselves wizards, they had a spirit more akin to a warrior’s. “And if he doesn’t, I will.” He promised, his soul itching for a worthy opponent. 

Gajeel then stood up from the rubble with a grunt. “Nice try, but I’m still standing.”

Natsu only smirked. “True. You won’t be for much longer, though.”

“Oh, yeah?” The Iron Dragon Slayer charged forwards, and their battle started in earnest. 

They were fairly equally matched, and their fight took up a lot of ground. It even expanded into the rafters. Folkvar and the other members of both guilds resumed fighting each other. He continued to quickly incapacitate the wizards of Phantom Lord easily, vaguely paying attention to the fight between the Dragon Slayers. He yearned to join them, to at least have a challenge if not get revenge for Levy, but he restrained himself once more. It would not be a fair fight, it would be dishonorable. He would have to be content with the Phantom Lord grunts for now.

Then suddenly something fell from the rafters with a loud  **thud!** It drew everyone’s attention to it, and several people let out a gasp as they recognized what it was. 

“It’s Gramps!”

“Is he okay?!” 

“Master!”

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Cana went to Makarov, kneeling down beside him. “My-- My magic power is--”

“Master, calm down.” Erza held onto him with concern. 

“What happened to him?” Cana fretted.

“I don’t know, but I don’t sense any magic energy from him at all.” Gray replied, dismayed. Folkvar and Elfman then approached, worried for their Master as well. 

“Gray, are you saying he’s just an ordinary old man now?” The Take Over wizard asked in astonishment.

Happy had tears in his eyes, “No! That just can’t be!”

“Come on, Gramps! You can pull through this!”

The Phantom Lord guild members were quick to take notice of this. “Their Master’s been defeated!”

“For real?!” 

“You guys, we can beat ‘em!”

“They’re not half as strong without their master.”

“And we’ve got Gajeel and the Element Four on our side!”

The wizards of Phantom Lord rallied together, letting out a war cry. They were fighting harder than ever, and Fairy Tail was starting to lose. Folkvar noticed three wizards charging up an attack directed towards Cana, who noticed it too late to do anything about it.

_ “Wuld!”  _ Folkvar shouted as he sprinted in the way of the attack, taking the hit for her. “You should be more careful, Cana.” He grunted in pain, although he hadn’t been hurt too badly.

“Folkvar! You shouldn’t have done that.” She frowned, feeling guilty that he got hurt because of her.

Erza’s voice was then heard above all the commotion. “We must retreat! Everyone, back to the guild at once!”

She was met with sounds of disagreement. Folkvar didn’t want to retreat, either, he could take them. He wanted the challenge.

“We don’t stand a chance against Jose. Now retreat! That’s an order!” Erza’s tone left no argument, and even Folkvar had to admit she sounded scary. He hesitated on leaving as the rest of Fairy Tail began to. 

“Everybody out! Let’s go! You, too, Folkvar!”

“I think I’ll stay, I can take them.” Folkvar shook his head. Nords rarely retreated,  _ Victory or Sovngarde _ as the saying goes. 

Erza approached him, grasping his shoulder. “Please.” She looked like she was about to cry. “It’s our only option. We need him. We’re completely helpless without the master.”

Folkvar’s resolve faltered at that. He hadn’t thought of it that way until now. They needed Master Makarov, and if they didn’t get him help soon, things could take a grim turn. The best option would be to turn back, regain their strength, then strike again harder than before.

“... Alright. I’ll retreat.” He relented with a sigh. “For Master Makarov. But we’ll make them pay for this, one way or another.” 

Fairy Tail evacuated the scene, Phantom Lord chasing them out as they headed back for their guild. They were hurt, and needed to regain their strength. Folkvar swore they’d atone for this, somehow.


	4. Shuddering With War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super tired when I started writing this so it may be off. Also, this story is now cross posted on AO3. And, in response to an anonymous reviewer: Do you mean Dragon Force and Dragon Aspect? If you do, I have to agree. I will cover that portion in my story, but we aren’t quite there yet, so stay tuned! Also, I’m going to start updating a chapter once a week, on Fridays! So, look forward to that! This chapter is 2,666 words long, spooky! I also had to divide the original chapter into three parts, it was just getting too long to do! Please Review and enjoy!

Fairy Tail returned to their beat up guildhall, a small portion of them splitting away from the rest to bring their master to the East Forest. Apparently, an old friend of Makarov’s lives there, and specializes in healing, specifically magic related illnesses. Folkvar had stayed with the group that went to the guildhall, considering he was no healer. He wouldn’t be able to help Makarov much. He did know a few healing spells, most not very strong but worked in a pinch.

Folkvar spent some of his time once they returned healing himself and everyone else. He hadn’t sustained much injury in the fight with Phantom Lord, but his guildmates weren’t so lucky. He healed the worst off few first, and only a decent amount. He didn’t want to use up all his magicka on one person then have to wait hours for enough to start healing the next. The majority of them still had a lot of healing to do by the time he did run out of magicka, but they were a little better off now.

The rest of the guild was busy making plans for their next attack, gathering supplies, or just trying to relax some after what they all just went through. It wasn’t long before Lucy and Natsu entered, the former looking quite glum. After a bit of time, word got around that Phantom Lord had kidnapped Lucy, and Natsu was the one responsible for bringing her back. Folkvar sat at one of the tables that were unoccupied, trying to recharge his magicka while listening in on the different conversations going on.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get ‘em back for this.” Gray turned to Lucy, trying to comfort her. She let out a small groan in response before hesitantly replying. 

“I know. I’m not worried about that. It’s just… All my fault.” She looked like she was about to cry.

Elfman was the next to approach. “Being targeted by dangerous people is just one of the downsides of being rich. At least you’re protected by a real man like me.”

“Hey, would you give it a rest already?!” Gray snapped at him, sending a glare over his shoulder. 

Happy was the next to try and talk with Lucy. “I gotta say, I was shocked when I heard the news. Why’d you hide the truth from us, Lucy?”

That got a lot of attention from the little group, all waiting for her answer. 

“I wasn’t trying to hide anything. I mean, there’s no way to bring up the fact that I’m a runaway in casual conversation. I’ve been gone for a year, and my father hasn’t cared. Now all of a sudden he wants to force me to come home? He’s done all those horrible things just to get me to go back. I hate his guts!” She paused, trying to get ahold of her emotions once more. “Still, if I hadn’t run away in the first place, none of this would have ever happened…”

Elfman was quick to try and rebuke the statement. “Come on. Don’t be ridiculous. Your dad’s the one to blame--”

“Idiot!” Gray snapped at him once more.

Elfman quickly realized his mistake, trying to cover it. “Uh, ha, I mean, it’s Phantom’s fault!” 

Lucy shook her head. “No. I’m the one who brought trouble to the guild, and it’s all because of my own selfish choices. I’m so very sorry. I’m just going to go back home and hopefully all this will be over with.”

“I don’t know about that.” Natsu mused out loud, causing Lucy to look up at him. “I can’t see ya playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion. Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, going on adventures even though you freak out all the time, that’s who you really are.”  
Lucy sighed, looking away as Natsu continued. “You said you wanted to stay with us, right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? Come on, who’re you trying to kid? You’re Lucy of Fairy Tail. No more runnin’ ‘cause you belong here with us.”

Lucy began to cry, the others trying to cheer her up. Folkvar turned his attention away from them, not wanting to watch the poor girl cry. Instead, his focus was drawn to where Mirajane was talking to someone through a crystal ball. Or rather, a lacrima he heard someone call it. 

“Master’s seriously injured, and we can’t seem to locate Mystogan. You’re the only one left that we can turn to. Help us, Laxus.” Mira asked through the lacrima, causing the person on the other side to groan. “We could really use you about now. Fairy Tail is in terrible danger.”

Laxus, however, wasn’t taking this seriously. “Wow, Makarov’s freaking pathetic!” HE paused to laugh. “I don’t see how this is remotely my problem. You’re big girls, so deal with it yourselves.”

“So you’re not gonna help us?!” Cana exclaimed in disbelief.

“Of course not. Why would I? That senile old toad started this, why do  _ I  _ have to clean up  _ his _ mess?”

This guy, Laxus, was getting on Folkvar’s nerves. Fairy Tail was supposed to be like a family, was it not? How could someone treat their family like this? Mira continued to try and reason with him.

“Please, Laxus, Phantom’s trying to kidnap Lucy.”

“Who? Do I even know her?” Was Laxus’s immediate response before he remembered. “Oh, wait, is it that new girl? I’ll tell ya what, if you can talk Blondie into being my woman, I’ll do anything she wants.” 

Folkvar stood abruptly, walking with barely restrained anger over to the Lacrima.”You are such a disgusting fool! If you refuse to help your own guild, what’s the point in being in one?!”

“Oh, who’s this? Picked up another weakling, did you? Why don’t you go on and play with your magic with the others, let the real wizards talk.”

“I can assure you, I am no weakling. I have faced far greater challenges that you would even know in your lifetime. I’m warning you now, Laxus, do not take me as a fool. You will regret it.” Folkvar growled, eyes narrowing at the image displayed on the lacrima.

“Are you sure you want to talk that way to a guy you’re begging to help you? Do me a favor, if that geezer manages to pull through this, tell him he’s over the hill and he should hand the guild over to me!” Laxus laughed wickedly.

Folkvar was about to make a scathing reply when Mirajane shattered the lacrima. He looked over to her in surprise to find that she was sobbing now, too. 

“Mira…” He didn’t know what else to say.

“I don’t understand. How can someone in Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel? I can’t just sit her and watch. I have to join the others and fight.” She turned, taking a few steps away. 

It was then that Cana stood up. “Wait, don’t be ridiculous!”

Mira just continued. “I feel totally useless being stuck here at the guild hall. I want to help.”

Cana placed her hand on Mira’s shoulder. “I understand, but you’ll only get in the way as you are now. Even if you were once an S Class wizard.”

Folkvar placed his hand on her unoccupied shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “Do not worry. You have me now. I promise, we’ll make Phantom pay for this.”

Suddenly, there was a big crash and the earth shook, alerting everyone in the guild. Alzack soon rushed down the stairs into the basement, a look of terror on his face. 

“Outside!” He shouted in fright.

Everyone rushed outside to the back of the guild hall, where they were met with an astonishing sight. It looked like one of those Dwemer ruins grew mechanical legs, and was headed straight for their guild.

“What is that thing?!” Natsu exclaimed.

“It’s a guild hall with ginormous legs!” Happy responded.

“Is it Phantom?” Loke breathed in shock.

“How do we fight that thing?!” Another member disbelievingly asked.

“I never anticipated this…” Erza, who was in only a towel, gazed at the walking guild hall, astonished. “I can’t believe they’d go to such extremes to attack us.”

Then a panel in the front of the guild hall opened up, and what looked to be a giant cannon sprouted from the opening. Then a ton of dark energy started forming at the end of it.

“Run! Get out of here now!” Erza commanded the people of Fairy Tail, although no one listened. She then lunged forwards, running towards the cannon. She Requipped as she ran, stopping at the edge of the water.

“Erza!”

“Don’t be stupid!” 

“What are you doing?!” Her guildmates called after her.

“Protecting the guildhall!” She announced boldly. 

“That’s her Adamantine Armor!”

“Is she gonna try to block the cannon’s shot?!”

“But there’s no way her armor’s gonna hold up against a blast that strong!”

“You’re just risking your life, this is ridiculous!” Her guildmates all objected. Natsu tried to go after her, but Gray held him back.

“We’re not gonna be able to stop her. We just gotta have faith in her!” Gray tried to talk reason into Natsu. Folkvar didn’t like this situation, either. But it was as Gray said, there was nothing they could do to stop her. Besides, even though Folkvar was sure he could deflect something that powerful with a well timed Shout, he wasn’t sure if he could cover such a large diameter. 

The cannon fired, parting the water as the shot of condensed magic energy flew past. Erza put her shields together, and a large magic circle appeared. The shot blasted against it, kicking up a lot of wind. Erza’s armor began to crumble, and eventually shattered when the blast gave out, throwing her back. 

“I don’t believe this. She actually managed to stop it.” Macao uttered in disbelief.

“Once again, Erza’s the manliest one in the guild.” Elfman commented.

Cana was quick to point out the consequences of Erza’s actions, though. “Yeah, but look.”

Erza was lying prone on the ground, panting heavily. She was injured. Natsu, now free from Gray, ran up to her. 

“You okay?! Say something!”

“Makarov has fallen,” Jose’s voice rang through the speakers coming from their guild hall. “And Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia Immediately. You have no choice.”

Jose was met with vehement protest from Fairy Tail. “That’s not gonna happen!”

“Like any guild would hand over their own to a monster like you!”

“You hear that?! Lucy’s staying put!”

Cheers echoed around the injured guild, ready to fight for their friend. Folkvar stayed quiet, trying to quell his rage before he lost control of it and does something he regrets. 

“We would never betray her like that! You’d have to kill us first!!” Erza proclaimed loudly.

Natsu joined in on their revolt. “You can stop asking now, ‘cause we’re not going to give you any other answer! We’re taking every single one of you jerks down!”

Jose growled at their insufferable behavior. “If death is what you want, I’ll give you a second helping of Jupiter! You’ve got fifteen minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!” 

The members of Fairy Tail began murmuring in concern, they surely wouldn’t be able to withstand another attack like that, not without Erza. Folkvar  _ might  _ be able to deflect it, if he played his cards right, but it was still very risky. Not to mention, it wasn’t a permanent solution. Phantom would keep firing until they were gone, or until their cannon didn’t work anymore. Then, hundreds of phantom soldiers came flying out of the massive invading guildhall, on their way to attack Fairy Tail. 

“You’re in quite a quandary, aren’t you, Fairy Tail?” Jose’s voice rang out once more, “There are only two ways this situation can play out. Either my troops will tear you apart, or you’ll be blown away by Jupiter.”

Macao was incredulous. “Are you kidding me?! If he fires at us he’ll kill his own men!”

“No, he’s gonna do it.” Cana deadpanned. 

Folkvar nodded in agreement. “Aye. These are shades, they aren’t real people. It won’t matter if they are destroyed or not. He’ll just make more.”

“You saying they’re ghosts?!” Alzack fretted.

“Something along those lines.” Folkvar confirmed.

“We’ve got to do something to take out that Jupiter cannon.” Cana declared.

Natsu enthusiastically volunteered. “I’m gonna smash that thing to pieces! I only got fifteen minutes to wreck it, right?”

Cana nodded and hummed in confirmation. 

“Come on, Happy!”

“Aye, sir!” Natsu ran off, Happy picking him up and flying him up to Jupiter.

“Okay, Elfman, we’re going to storm the place, too!” Gray ran to catch up to Natsu and Happy with Elfman in tow.

“And we’ll stay here to protect the guildhall! You with me?!”

Cana was met with a chorus of agreement. Folkvar chose to stay behind as well, for now. He had experience with ghostly enemies, he would be useful here. Besides, if Natsu, Gray, and Elfman did fail, they’d need him to try and block the next shot from Jupiter. He started slashing through shades with the rest of the guild, making quick work of them. They were easy to take down, but the problem wasn’t their strength, it was their numbers. Eventually a few overwhelmed some of the Fairy Tail members enough to touch them.

“I feel so weak, I can’t even stand…” Wakaba groaned, collapsing.

“Wakaba! Man, what the heck are these things?!” Macao ran over to help his friend.

“Whatever you do, just don’t let them touch you!” Loke announced as he engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the spectral invaders.

_ Come on, Natsu. Destroy that thing so I don’t have to try and deflect it.  _ Folkvar thought as he continued to fight the shades. Time was ticking down. It didn’t help the shades were regenerating faster than they could kill them. One minute left.

“This isn’t looking good…” 

“Why’s he taking so long?!” A few of the guild members started to get worried.

Folkvar stepped towards where Erza had once stood, where she previously deflected the last blast. He had to be ready to try so himself.

“Wait, you’re not serious?! He’s gonna try the same thing as Erza!”

“But he doesn’t have Adamantine Armor like Erza had!” The members of Fairy Tail were getting even more concerned.

“Just because I don’t have the same kind of armor doesn’t mean I can’t deflect it with something else.” He responded simply. 

Then suddenly, the cannon exploded in magic energy, taking it down.

“Hey, check it out! They blew it up!”

“Yeah, they did! The Jupiter cannon’s been destroyed just in time!” Fairy Tail cheered.

Folkvar sighed in relief, He really didn’t want to risk blocking that cannon’s blast with one of his shouts. He wasn’t sure if he really could. Then suddenly, Phantom Lord’s guildhall started to transform. 

“No way. You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Cana spoke in disbelief. 

“The Giant. Phantom’s most powerful weapon.” Loke looked on in awe at the giant robot shape the guildhall transformed into.

“They’re coming to attack again.” Alzack growled, reloading his gun. 

“Giants and ghosts? How are we supposed to handle this?” Bisca cynically murmured.

“Just focus on these things for now. We’ll let Natsu take care of the Giant for us.” Cana directed.

“Sure, but what about his motion sickness?” One of the guild members questioned, causing everyone else to groan.

Folkvar sighed. If Natsu really did get motion sick that easily, he was going to need more help. Especially now with what he saw next. The Giant was drawing a magic circle.

“Look at the size of it! A black wave that size would wipe out the entire city!” Loke exclaimed.  

With that statement, Folkvar made up his mind. He would join the fight on the Giant.


End file.
